In the Hostel Room
by ZelgadisGW
Summary: Direct sequel to "Plane of Desire". Ash and Serena ended up sharing a hostel room with a single bed to sleep in. With a tension between the two of them and the awkwardness of sharing a bed... What could go wrong? Amourshipping. Rated M for lemons and sexual themes.
1. Fantasy

_Hello there._

 _Here, I present to you a sequel to "Plane of Desire". Just like it, it started as a much smaller idea, but then it expanded. "Plane od Desire" was supposed to be short one shot, but ended up being two-chapter because of its length. "In the Hostel Room" was also mean something lesser at first... But then I had additional ideas and planned it to be two-chapter story, both for story reasons and chapters length reasons._

 _Anyways, that's enough of my babblng. If you interested in what happened next after Serena fainted in that hostel room.. Then enjoy the read :)_

 _ZelgadisGW_

* * *

"Mmmm…. Ash..." Serena said in soft voice, getting attention of the boy in question. Ash Ketchum swallowed audibly, his attention snapped towards the girl, who seemed to be quite comfortable on the bed.

No wonder – Serena was sleeping.

The pokemon trainer, now the Champion of Indigo League in Kanto, was sitting on a chair next to the bed, looking at the girl and thinking of how this situation came to be. The girl, a new bearer of Kalos Queen title, contacted him and proposed a meeting after years of not seeing each other. It was really good opportunity, given that both of them achieved their dreams and needed some free time. They met in Celadon City, then arrived in hostel, in which Ash reserved a room for two in advance, and as it turned out, it had only one, queen sized bed meant for couples. Before Ash could discuss the matter with Serena, she fainted with a smile on her face.

There was some panic but Ash managed to calm himself down and lay the girl on the bed comfortably. Soon after this, the visiting doctor claimed she'll be alright and will wake up pretty soon. The entire situation seemed unexpected at

first, but now after thinking about it, the pokemon trainer shouldn't really be surprised. He avoided one particular topic on their way here, but now he was pretty certain about it.

The way she told him farewell those years ago, her asking for this meeting, the way she looked at him, her fainting and ending up on the floor at thought of sharing a bed with him... It was clear to Ash now – she liked him back then and she still had feelings for him today. He wasn't sure how he felt about that fact and he thought he wouldn't know for certain until he meet her again, face to face.

And now, watching her lying on the bed, looking at her pretty, peaceful face, her honey blonde hair, her nice figure clad by her shirt and at her mostly bare legs, partially covered by knee-length skirt… He he received some clarity about his feelings. Now that he thought about it, it hit him for the first time when he watched her performance in Master Class showcase on TV not so long ago – and it wasn't only due to her beauty or cuteness, but the feeling her presence and personality gave him… one could call it charm, other a type of charisma… no wonder she managed to became Kalos Queen. Anyways, Ash Ketchum now was certain that...

"Mmmm…. mmm?" he heard Serena's voice and then the girl opened her eyes. After a few moments, she swiftly raised herself to a sitting position and looked around her surroundings, until her gaze settled on Ash. An uncomfortable silence followed for a while as she realized her situation.

"Umm..." Ash started as Serena's face was becoming red. "Nice to have you back, Serena".

"A- Ash..." she said uncertainly after few moments. "Is this room…?"

"Yes," Ash said.

"This bed… Are we supposed to…?" at this point the girl relocated herself towards edge of the bed.

"Yes," he responded as Serena placed her hands on her heated cheeks.

"This… This is..." she said but she couldn't find the right words. The entire situation was similar to one of her fantasies and even if it wasn't, she would still feel awkward with sharing a bed with a boy she's not in relationship with. Even if had hopes for such a relationship. How should she start explaining it to him, without saying too much too soon? Granted, she wanted to make a move on him, but definitely not like that! It wasn't part of the plan!

She was saved from the torment of thinking about it when Ash raised from his chair and moved towards her.

"Can I sit there?" he asked, indicating the space next to the girl. Serena still didn't trust her own words, so she just nodded and the boy sat next to her. "Umm… I know we have an issue to solve..." he said, his hand scratching the back of his head nervously. "But before that… I want to… Well… Um…"

"Ash?" Serena questioned slowly and then their gaze met. As her heartbeat hastened, she couldn't help but wonder if sparkles in his eyes were reflection of her own or whether they truly were his. Their eye contact lasted until Ash closed his eyelids and the girl scouted his face. It looked like the boy was struggling with whatever he was about to say. Could it...-?

Before the Kalos Queen could think, the boy's eyes snapped open as he moved and took her palms into his, raising them to their chin level. Serena flinched at his sudden action but she froze in place once her eyes met his determined gaze. Her face flushed even more and her hands started trembling as the time passed. Ash was still struggling with words but that didn't last too long.

"Serena, please go out with me!" he said loudly as his own cheeks were burning with heat. Serena gasped at his words and a few seconds passed without her answer. The pokemon trainer panicked inwardly, the current position was reminding him of Brock and his numerous attempts to get girls. And he knew all too well how they usually ended…

"Yes..." she answered softly while horde of vivillons started their quiver dance in her stomach. Ash smiled widely in relief at her answer but Serena didn't finish there. "But there is one condition… One more thing..." she said, looking at him with strange kind of determination, making him swallow.

"What it is?" he asked nervously and she gave him a warm smile

"G- greet me properly..." she requested nervously. "The same way I bid you goodbye back then..." at this, Ash blinked a few times.

"But there is no escalator in there," he said with a frown, making Serena giggle. "And we are not in airport in the first place..." at this the Kalos Queen chuckled louder and responded only after she more-or-less composed herself.

"You never change, Ash. But what I meant...-" Ash interrupted her, because he didn't need to hear what she meant. He understood it. He moved towards her and distance between their faces shrunk before he lay his lips on top of hers.

Their first kiss happened years ago and neither the boy nor the girl could remember exactly how it felt. They knew it was short, innocent and one-sided and they could tell that the kiss they were sharing now had only one thing in common: it was innocent, at least mostly. It wasn't short and it definitely wasn't one sided. Ash's lips was moving over Serena's and she eagerly kissed back, surprising the boy a bit. However, he couldn't afford to lose to her so he embraced her and pulled her closer. Serena made a sound that Ash could only describe as inviting and so he continued to caress her soft, sweet lips.

Both young adults hadn't have enough and both of them wanted this moment to last, but the necessity to breathe thwarted their plans. They slowly separated, their faces red and smiling, their eyes sparkling and full of affection. Ash's hand moved towards Serena's face and cupped her cheek.

"I guess we're going out then," he said, grinning brightly. "I like you, Serena," he confessed and saw the most adorable look she gave him so far.

"I always liked you Ash," she said leaning on his palm a bit, her flush deepening. The boy smiled. Serena wanted to remain like this for a while but there was something left to address. "You know Ash," she started while straightening herself and the boy pulled his hand away. "There is still thing left to discuss...-" at this moment, she was interrupted by the sound of grumbling coming from the pokemon trainer's stomach.

"Oh, sorry!" he said in embarrassment. "How about we talk about this at dinner?" he suggested and Serena nodded with a smile.

"Alright, Mr. Ketchum," was her response as she stood up and he followed. "Lead the way!" she said before he took her hand in his and they left the room. 

* * *

They have made a decision regarding the troublesome bed very swiftly during their dinner: they agreed on staying in that room. The couple was a bit nervous about it, especially Serena, but it was certainly less troublesome to share a bed for one night than to seek a new room in new hostel, especially since the hour wasn't so early anymore and positive results couldn't be guaranteed.

Plus, very recently formed, but they were a couple now. That fact made things slightly less awkward. Serena only hoped she'll be able to keep her mind out of the gutter, given her recent "adventure" on the plane...

They visited the local Pokemon Center just to feed and take care of their pokemon before the date started for real. It went quite well, but both young adults were slightly surprised. Serena wasn't expecting Ash to take her to the Department Store and not looking nor sounding bored while at it, when she was searching through various goods, clothes and the like. Ash was surprised that Serena didn't want to spend too much time there (despite Celadon's Department Store being quite famous) and instead preferred to just walk with him to the nearest park. It was also relieving that she didn't actually buy anything, so there was no need to carrying things.

It felt little strange at first, but they got used to holding hands while walking rather quickly.

The date lasted until the evening. 

* * *

"Ash!" Serena said loudly through the bathroom's door. "Can you hand me my pajamas?" she asked, making the boy perk up. Apparently she was done with her shower and forgot to bring those to change right away… Good thing he ordered room with a bathroom. Otherwise it could get more troublesome.

"Yeah," was Ketchum's answer as he straightened himself on the bed. "On it!" he assured her.

"Thank you," he heard her voice through the door as he started his search. But when he began browsing through her luggage he couldn't find any pajamas at all… Oh, but he found something. He raised the fabric to his eye level.

It was a dark nightgown and pretty skimpy one at that… He swallowed as he absorbed the sight. Was that supposed to be her "pajamas"? He imagined seeing her in it, how well it would fit her body and emphasizing her figure… And the length of it, he supposed it would reach halfway of her thighs... Blood rushed to his cheeks as the realization hit him.

If he haven't asked her out, she had plans to freaking seduce him!

"Ash!" Serena's voice reached him once again, snapping him back to reality. "Did you found them?" at those words, he quickly shoved the fabric where it belonged.

"No!" he said. "There's no pajamas!"

"What? You are kidding, right?" her voice showed honest surprise.

"No, there is none!" he answered.

"This can't be!" she voiced and soon after a sound of key twisting in a keyhole could be heard and Serena left the bathroom. She had a slightly panicked expression, but that was the last thing Ash Ketchum focused on. She was clad only in the wet towel that was wrapped around her body… Her obviously very naked body. The sight was more enticing than what his imagination could produce and the Champion was sure the blood will rush to more than his cheeks pretty soon… "Damn!" Serena cursed, as she ignored Ash while frantically searching through her luggage "It's not here!" she exclaimed in panic, her blush intensifying. She sighed and retrieved the nightgown from the luggage, her hands trembling… "Ash..." she started.

"Sorry, Serena," was his immediate answer. "But I can't borrow you mine..." he said slowly.

"Why?" she said while frowning. "Can't you sleep in b- boxers?"

"Well, exactly," he responded. "I will, because I don't have pajamas in the first place," he scratched back of his head in embarrassment while observing Serena's darkening blush with some difficulty. It was hard to keep his gaze on her face, the urge to look down on her body was just that strong.

He never predicted he would end up sleeping with her in single bed, so he thought going with boxers was okay.

"No way..." the girl whispered, as she brought her nightgown to her face level. Sure, the purpose of that gown was to tease him a bit. It was supposed to be a secret weapon to attain his attention, sure, but she didn't predict she would end up sleeping with him in one bed. And worst of all, she forgot her freaking pajamas! They were left in Kalos!

They looked at each other and the realization hit them. They will be soon sharing a bed together, while Ash will be only in his boxers and Serena will wear her quite seductive nightgown. What could go wrong? 

* * *

Now it was turn for Ash to have a shower and he was already in the bathroom, undressing. Before entering the shower tub, he looked around and noticed a shirt suspended on a hook. Was it Serena's? She must have forgotten about it… Anyways he turned the water on, standing in a shower tub, the warm water hitting and flowing down his body. The young adult was motionless and his gaze was lowered as he was busy with thinking.

He couldn't deny how attractive Serena was looking wrapped only in towel, the fact that it was the only barrier that prevented him to see her fully naked only added to his feeling of excitement. Ash thought that taking a shower would let him clear his mind, but it was not so. The mental image of Serena in wet towel was still invading his mind.

Not to mention the fact that a beauty like her will share a bed with him tonight, clad in scanty nightgown… Which would have roughly the same impact on him like that towel. Having that image in mind, he could estimate some of her body features, like size and shape of breasts, but he still couldn't be sure.

He wanted to see her naked, but that was impossible to ask for tonight… So, if reality won't conform to his wishes, he could always turn to fantasies… 

* * *

_Just like in real life, Ash Ketchum was taking a warm shower after quite eventful day, the feeling of water hitting his skin helped him relax. While he was cleaning his body, an unexpected sound made him swiftly turn in the direction of the now open doors. Ash swallowed, seeing Serena wrapped in a white towel standing before him, a half-innocent and half-sly smile on her face._

" _Serena!" he said, blush appearing on his cheeks. "You could have knocked, you know?"_

" _I could have..." she admitted, smile still not leaving her face as she scanned his body. She stepped forward. "Ash, can I join? There is so much space in there..." she indicated to shower tub he was in. Before he could actually answer her, she made her next move. Ash watched as with audible 'ta-dah!' she let her towel slid to the ground, revealing her young and beautiful body._

" _Well," Ash started in more seductive voice than he intended to, scanning her entire figure. A wonderful face, adored with a cute blush. Pretty, kissable neck. Pair of nicely shaped breasts waiting for his touch. Attractive figure with inviting waist to hip proportions. Beautiful, slim legs she'll be struggling to stand on pretty soon. And a well-cared for pussy that was already moist. How could he say no? "Sure, I don't mind," he said with a playful smirk._

" _I can see that..." she responded while looking below his waist. She approached the tub and Ash stretched his hand towards her in very gentleman-like fashion. She took a offered hand with a smile and entered the tub. "The water is great..." she purred, getting close to the boy who embraced her._

" _Great? Water? I'll show you great pretty soon..." he whispered to her, his hands traveled down and moved over her firm ass. He brought her even closer, so that his cock was rubbing over her body. Serena threw her hand around his neck and they shared a kalosian kiss, tasting each other and loving every single second of it until the boy started to move his hips, making his cock rub against her body. Serena pulled away._

" _Uh-uh, not so fast!" she said, reaching for something on the side. "You're such a dirty boy, Ash Ketchum. Let me take care of you first..." the object she reached for was just a bar of soap. Ash didn't resist, because seriously, why would he? His girlfriend will now give him massage. And she did, distributing the soap over his body, but not in evenly fashion. His more prominent muscles like chest area, six-pack or arms apparently needed special attention, if Serena's actions were of any indication. She was standing behind him, her breasts touching his back, kissing him on the neck as her her hands were traveling all over his body._

" _Honey, don't get lazy..." Ash said, as his palms landed on top of hers, stopping them in their track. "There are still places requiring your attention." he let go of her hands._

" _Of course..." she whispered him in the ear. "How could I forget..." her palm started making it's way again, this time much lower than before, now moving around his crotch. Her second hand directed his chin towards her and they shared a kiss, their tongues greeting each other as her fingers wrapped around the base of his cock. Ash shivered a bit at the touch of delicate and smooth hands and the couple pulled away from the kiss. Serena grabbed the soap once again and started distributing it around his crotch, before she used hand already stroking his dick to move soap up his member. Ash clenched his teeth. "Oh, don't be shy my dear… I want to hear you moan..."_

" _I won't give up so easily!" he claimed, looking back at her and she giggled._

" _Not giving up until the end?" she responded. "We'll see about that..." the Kalos Queen resumed her ministrations while her other hand was groping his ass. That made entire experience more pleasant for her boyfriend, but he still refused to give in. Not content with this, the girl began to move her entire body a bit, her pair of boobs moving on his back as her lips and tongue were caressing his neck. She could tell by his muscles tensing and his dick throbbing that she was doing good job, but still, he was not moaning like she wished him to._

 _She accepted defeat... But despite that, she'll still have some satisfaction with it. And so, she abruptly halted her ministrations and stepped away, at least as far as the shower tub allowed her to. Her boyfriend groaned, turning around and looking at her with reproach._

" _Damn it, Serena!" he said. "You haven't finished!" he accused her, and she blinked, sticking out her tongue._

" _Oh, I will finish you up..." she responded. "But only if you take good care of me..." she said, adorable blush on her face._

" _I will," he responded, approaching her. "You are a naughty girl, after all. And you need to be taught a lesson!"_

" _Oh, please teach me then..." she said and her boyfriend swiftly approached her, attacking her lips with his and invading her mouth with his tongue. Serena moaned into the kiss loudly, as her hands started to travel around his body. Ash's own hands meanwhile were busy soaping her entire figure. The kiss was interrupted abruptly when the boy turned her around, making her support herself with her hands against the wall. His firm hands started stroking her back while applying soap, starting from shoulders but traveling lower and lower. He decided her ass required more attention, massaging and giving it a firm squeeze, making Serena squeal a bit. He then stroked her already trembling legs. "A- Ash..." she uttered, looking back at him. "You missed some things..." she said, before he embraced her tightly from behind and let her rest against his body, she gasped at the sudden motion and at his cock grazing her butt._

" _Don't you worry!" Ash responded and his hands traveled towards her breasts, giving them a strong squeeze. The action made Serena gasp yet again, but she soon found herself moaning in content as her boobs were being groped by her boyfriend. Her legs were already trembling and that only intensified as one of Ash's palms wondered lower towards her waiting pussy. She was breathing heavily in anticipation and finally she uttered a loud moan when his fingers jerked into her pussy, wasting no time before penetrating it's warm insides. His fingers were swiftly and harshly moving inside and out of her, making her beg for more. Her mind was failing to register anything else but the pleasurable sensation, her boyfriend's warmth and the water falling on their bodies._

 _Ash jerked out two fingers out of her pussy and directed them towards Serena's mouth and the girl accepted them obediently, sucking and licking them._

" _I take that back. You're a good girl," Ash summed her up with a grin before going back to feeling up her tempting body._

" _Please… more..." the Kalos Queen begged, looking back at him, her gaze cloudy. Ash took her chin and shared another kalosian kiss with her. She moaned loudly into his mouth when he resumed fingering her pussy. Her legs gave up completely, she lost her balance and her back hit on his body._

" _Not yet, dear," Ash said with a smirk and pinched her nipple harshly, making her yelp loudly. At the same time, he started working over her pussy much faster, sending Serena into madness. She was gasping and moaning loudly, desperately wanting more. In her heat, she was trying to express her love but it only came out as barely intelligible phrase, but for Ash it was enough. He continued his ministrations, fingering her, groping her breasts and kissing her neck until she reached the point of no return._

 _She announced her blissful feeling of delight with a loud scream that turned into moan that lasted until the feeling passed. Exhausted, she felt into his embrace and Ash kissed her, while continuing tracing her body with his hands, this time in more gentle fashion. It took a while before she recovered enough for her legs to be able to support her again but when they did, she turned around and shared a long, loving kiss with her beloved, this time their hands were focusing on caressing each other's face._

 _That was before they pulled away and washed the rest of the soap from their bodies, enjoying the feeling of touching each other. However, Ash's cock rubbing against her thigh reminded the girl she still had something to do._

 _She looked at her man with a smile and he smiled back with a nod. Serena squatted and her face was at the same level as his waiting cock. Ash looked down and observed her fingers finally wrapping around his cock, traveling up and down its length before Serena's tongue joined the caress, moving around and licking its tip. Ash started breathing heavily, establishing eye contact with the girl that was playing with his dick._

 _Serena gave him a smirk before opening her mouth wider and wrapping her lips around his shaft. She began moving her head swiftly, relishing in warmth and taste of his flesh and Ash clenched his teeth, adamant to not moan. It didn't get unnoticed by the girl, however._

" _What it is, Ash?" she asked with a smirk after getting off of his cock. "Do you still think you can win?" the Kalos Queen was still jerking him off, while her other palm was caressing his balls. He only gave her challenging gaze and her smirk intensified. "Alright, then!" she exclaimed, one of her hands landing on his ass before she yet again took his cock in her mouth. Ash's urge to moan rose as this time she took all of his length in. He placed his hands on her head, holding her in place for a moment before she started resisting. He then allowed her to pull away from his dick to take a few breaths, before she took his dick in once again._

 _The pokemon trainer used all of his willpower not to break and moan, but it was becoming more difficult with each passing moment, his girlfriend's mouth and tongue worked their magic on his throbbing cock and her palms were massaging his ass and balls at the same time. The moment of the sweet release was incoming and Ash knew that he won't be able to keep himself quiet when it will happen. Thus, he decided on having one bit of satisfaction._

 _Normally, he would warn her when he was cumming… but not this time!_

 _His hold on her head strengthened and he added small motion of his hips to her deepthroating. He looked down, his gaze connecting to his girlfriend's for a brief moment, before he closed his eyes, feeling incoming release and…_

He opened his eyes.

He was not staring at Serena's beautiful blue orbs. No, she wasn't even there. He blinked once or twice before he realized his situation. He was in the shower tub, alone, the water still hitting his body… And he was staring down on his own cock, now at the full attention. And he didn't even notice when his fingers wrapped around its base.

He swallowed. He shouldn't have let his mind wonder in that direction… At least when circumstances between him and Serena were like this. He was thinking of getting himself off right there to avoid following awkwardness, but...

"Ash, are you alive in there?" he heard her voice from the room and realized he must have fantasized about that scenario for some time already. Probably too long. Dealing with his current… condition will take him some more time and he didn't want Serena to start questioning him further. That would be too embarrassing.

"Yeah, I'll be out soon!" he yelled and then decided what to do. His hand reached in direction of the valve…

… and seconds later, Ash Ketchum's scream could be heard. 

* * *

"What was that? Everything's alright?" Serena inquired with a slight blush, after Ash came out of the bathroom, already dry and with his boxers on and without a boner in sight.

"Yeah," he confirmed uncertainly. "Just a cold shower! It's good for your health, you know?" he looked at her, scratching his chin. She was already in the bed, partially covered by quilt, and she was wearing her nightgown. Serena realized this and swiftly covered herself more, preventing the boy from this enticing sight.

It was time to join her and say goodnight… 

* * *

And they did.

But that was hour ago and Ash Ketchum couldn't sleep. It wasn't the first time he had trouble with sleeping, but normally it was due to him expecting something important next day. Like a tournament. This time, he was well aware that the reason was different. And that reason was lying next to him, sleeping on her side and her head facing the direction of the bathroom. Serena was nearly fully covered by quilt, but Ash was more than aware what she was wearing under the cover.

He sighed.

The mental image of her in that nightgown was refusing to leave his mind. The champion of Kanto region faced away from the girl, trying to occupy his mind with something else. Was Pikachu okay, back in Pallet Town? Probably, he is under good care of Oak and Tracey. Come to think of, it was borderline miraculous that those three twerps from Team Rocket didn't appear today and ruined his date… Maybe they decided to give up and try doing some honest job for a change…? Also, is Serena wearing any panties under that nightgown?

Ash cursed inwardly… He failed yet again. But don't give up until the end, Ash Ketchum! If you cannot stop thinking about Serena, at least focus on some innocent memories you share with her. Yes, years ago he traveled with her, alongside Clemont and Bonnie. All of them were just a kids and it was such an awesome time… Why not think back to those times, Ash smiled to his thoughts.

He recall meeting her first time in years, despite not recognizing her at first. Her encouraging him. He recalled their time in the Sycamore's summer camp. Giving her a ribbon under the Pledging Tree… Her image change that implemented that ribbon. Numerous sights of insecurity and jealousy she displayed around Miette (how come he didn't catch on that?), especially at the dance party, when he agreed on being Miette's partner, blissfully unaware of consequences… And there was that time with the rocker… Jimmy was his name… when he became ill and she was battling the rocker in his place. Wearing his clothes, of course.

Ash blinked several times. Wait, what? From what he could remember the rocker was none the wiser the entire time, until he saw real Ash Ketchum, that is. Meaning Jimmy most likely saw Serena entering Ash's own tent, before she emerged from it, wearing Ash's own clothes… Does that mean…

He was ill and in fever and she undressed and changed her clothes while being next to him?! What the hell? How?! Ash's mind went on brief panic mode, but the boy managed to calm himself down by focusing on some other events… For the sake of not feeling awkward, he focused on specifically not thinking about half-naked Serena, be it in the past or present.

After some time, the boy closed his eyes and managed to fall sleep. 

* * *

_Next thing he registered was a sound. He was not sure whether he just woke up or he was still dreaming, but there was a sound. A sound that he failed to recognize, so he listened carefully, hoping to hear it again. And he did. This time, he could at least tell it belonged to woman. But to who exactly?_

 _The sound repeated once more. Serena? Was it her? He heard it again. Yes, definitely her... And now he could hear her more clarly, she sounded almost as if she was… moaning…_

 _Moaning? Ash Ketchum's eyes snapped open and he found himself inside of a tent, much like the one he used when he once traveled through Kalos region. He noticed he was wearing only his boxers and his stripped tank-top… And he was lying in his sleeping bag. His body was warm, it seemed like he was going through illness recently… But all that was the least interesting at the moment. He rose up, looked in Serena's direction and froze in place, his heartbeat skyrocketed._

 _It was Serena, alright… but she was wearing **his** blue shirt, jeans and of course his red hat. Ash couldn't help but notice she looked surprisingly attractive in those… but that wasn't even the best part! The girl was breathing heavily and with a good reason, if her hand massaging her breast through clothing and her other palm sliding down her panties were of any indication. Being frozen in place, the boy was appreciating the scene before his eyes._

 _Luckily for him, the honey blonde was unaware of his awakening. She was too focused on her own body to care about what's around her. She had her eye closed, making her focus on sensation of touch alone. The girl moaned once again as her fingers massaged her pussy and groped her own breasts. She decided to give her other breast a grope, enabling Ash to see an erect nipple marked under the shirt._

" _Oh, Ash..." she whispered while still pleasing herself. It was not directed at him, however, and that was something he didn't like. He was watching her, his dick already hard and she was pleasing himself while thinking of him, instead of having fun **with** him._

" _Yes, my dear?" Ash asked suddenly and Serena jumped in place with a squeal. Red as tomato, she looked at him with embarrassment._

" _This… this isn't…!" she started her explanation while waving her hands wildly. Unfortunately, the girl realized that 'this isn't what it looks like' excuse wouldn't work, so she started mumbling some nonsense. The boy got up, approached her swiftly and grabbed her wrists, stopping her movements._

" _Hey, I don't blame you!" Ash said to her with a smirk. "But seriously," he looked at her clothing. "What's the deal with that?" Predictably, after these words the girl began to stutter some more before being able to answer with anything coherent._

" _It… its just… their scent is… so nice..." she said meekly, not being able to look him directly in the eyes. Ash laughed at that, getting her attention. "Don't laugh! It's embarrassing!" she squealed._

" _I wonder which part you're embarrassed of," he said, his voice little lower than he intended. "My clothes, or being caught in the act?"_

 _Serena's expression turned to more determined one and she was about to answer, but couldn't, because in that moment, her lips became very busy, when Ash started kissing her. She uttered another moan, and let herself relax and enjoy the moment... There was much enjoyment to be found in kissing her love… Soon, her tongue was having a good workout, wrestling against Ash's own. The couple continued kissing before Ash laid down on his back and pulled the girl after himself. She was now lying on top of him, her boobs pressing nicely against his chest and they shared a kiss once again. Serena was touching his neck and messing his already messed up hair, while Ash's hands traveled around her body and eventually resting on and squeezing her round butt. The couple pulled away from the kiss and looked each other deep in the eyes._

" _You know what to do," Ash told her and the girl answered with a smile, before straightening herself up and unzipping her (or rather, his) shirt, revealing a pair of gorgeous breasts. However, she didn't undress the shirt completely and it was a good thing. Some fabric was still covering her breasts and made the look more exciting. Feeling his gaze on her chest, she gave him a flirtatious but shy smile. Next, she sat back and decided to get rid of the jeans, their original owner helped her there, and soon enough she was left only in her stripped panties. The girl looked away, feeling Ash's staring at her panties, soaked with her arousal, before she brought herself to take them off and throw them aside. The girl opened her legs, but Ash didn't get as good look of her pussy as he had hoped to. It was because she covered it with her palm and started stroking her clit, sending him shy yet lustful gaze. Responding to the marvelous sight before him, Ash got rid of his boxers, unleashing his cock at full display._

 _Now he was the one feeling a little uneasy, given how Serena was devouring his dick with her gaze, but he gave her a smile regardless and invited her with a nod. The girl returned the smile and crawled up to him, but despite his expectations, she gave him a little shove, making him lay down. She then straddled him before she reached her arm in direction of his cock and wrapping her fingers around it._

" _Aren't you going to give me some warm-up?" he asked and she looked down on him without giving him any verbal answer. He looked into her eyes and what he found there was answer enough. She teased herself before and now she was already too impatient to play around with him before riding his cock… If her lustful gaze wasn't enough, her fluids were dripping on tip of his dick as she aimed his rod towards her entrance._

 _She lowered herself on his shaft and Ash moaned while experiencing her warmth and wetness. Serena didn't waste any time and started moving her hips on his cock, slowly at first, but gradually picking up her pace, as her breath become more heavy and her moans became louder and louder._

 _As stimulating as it was, being ridden by attractive, horny woman was not quite enough for the pokemon trainer. He longed for a bit more. His hands, previously placed on her hips, were now massaging the delicate skin of her legs before grabbing her ass and giving it a hard squeeze. Ash enjoyed her firmness before giving her a light spank, prompting her to move even faster. Serena complied with gusto and started riding him like a wild beast. Eyes of two lovers meet and Ash shivered, seeing how hazed with lust Serena's blue orbs were. Her bouncing breasts captured his attention and he placed his hands on them, feeling them up and enjoying their smooth skin._

 _The pokemon performer was panting heavily, her movements becoming more wild and chaotic and her moans were intensifying. Ash knew she was really close now and decided to give her a small push. He pinched and twisted her nipples, he started moving his own hips and thrusting into her pussy. This send Serena into madness, she squealed loudly before her voice grew in volume and eventually she reached her fulfillment with a loud scream. Ash smirked, watching with satisfaction as Serena collapsed on his chest. He gave her a few moments, playing with her hair, before speaking to her._

" _You had your fun, darling," he whispered into her ear, recovering his hat from her and placing it on his head, where it belonged. "But don't forget about me!" In response the girl looked at him and give him a smile, her gaze sparkling with excitement and affection. The couple shared a kiss, before Serena get off him, turned around and went on all fours, showing him her drenched pussy and her round ass. She then moved her hand and used her fingers to spread both of her holes before looking back at him_

" _Take your pick, darling… They're only for you..." she said with an inviting smile and Ash smiled back, swiftly getting up and approaching her. He loved how she was. Usually sweet, gentle and charming woman… But in situation like these, he was able to turn her into shameless nympho... He grabbed her hips and nudged against her ass cheek a few times with his full length. He had her pussy already, so he decided to stick it in her ass this time. With that, he aimed his cock into her backdoor, send her a smirk and began his entrance. The girl groaned at the sensation of her asshole being suddenly spread, but she didn't resist and allowed him to slide all in, up to the base of his cock._

 _He started thrusting his hips and moving his rod inside of her, gently at first, letting her get used to the feeling. That didn't last long, however, since soon the girl was moaning and massaging her pussy and that give Ash a signal he could go all out. And so he did, the pace of his thrusts hastened, making the girl moan loudly. Ash himself was breathing heavily, enjoying the tightness and now he was the one who was becoming more and more wild. He spanked her ass and enjoyed her surprised squeal. Thrusting into her with more and more ferocity, he grabbed and pulled her hair, making her yelp. As he was slamming into her without mercy, his own fulfillment was approaching._

 _He let go of her hair, leaning forward into her, wishing to be as close to her as possible, longing for their bodies to merge and become one. His palms were caressing her breasts, his frantic breath was teasing her earlobe, his cock slamming into her ass and her own fingers simulating her pussy…_

 _Inevitably, Ash couldn't hold back anymore and with one last, harsh thrust he exploded inside her ass, releasing his load. Serena screamed loudly, as her teasing herself between her legs and feeling his cock inside of her, its cum overflowing, was enough to get her over the edge. Both lovers were shaking from the blissful feeling, before it slowly passed and the couple returned to their senses._

 _Still not changing their position, the couple shared a loving kiss, before separating and breathing heavily. Serena purred with content, when her boyfriend started placing kisses on her neck, while still massaging her breasts. Eventually, Ash pulled away from her, she faced him and once again the two shared a kiss. Then, the girl placed palm on his forehead._

" _Looks like you don't have a fever anymore… Good," Serena whispered while giving him a smile."Bonnie and Clemont aren't back yet, so..."_

" _Get ready for another round, honey!" Ash said to her, before attacking her lips again..._

* * *

Ash Ketchum suddenly opened his eyes.

First thing he noticed is that apparently he didn't make any noise, despite his sudden awakening. Serena was still lying next to him, sill facing away from him and was sleeping peacefully. Ash made a few breaths to calm himself down. He was able to fall asleep, only to have an erotic dream about the woman lying next to him…

He couldn't lie to himself, that was a really nice dream, a type of dream he wouldn't mind to happen in reality… Serena was beautiful and cute woman, even while wearing his clothes… She was very charming and nice person and as the Kalos Queen she could serve as a role model for many girls, if she only wanted to… And the thought of that woman turning into a wild slut in bed, just for him and him alone was really exciting…

Ash wondered if she would be willing to take it in her ass…

He looked down and cursed under his breath. Obviously, a dream like that would leave him with a hard-on. He should have relieved himself back in the shower, that would at least make his current situation less awkward. Buy here he was, nearly naked and sexually aroused, lying in the same bed as his girlfriend who was clad in skimpy nightgown. That was not good.

Ash looked around before making his decision. He got up from the bed and, as quietly as possible, he walked around the bed and directed himself towards the bathroom, adamant on solving his little, or maybe not so little, problem. And definitely without intention of letting Serena know about it.

He didn't want her to think about him as pervert. 

* * *

Already in the bathroom, Ash pulled down his boxers and sat down on the pan, his hand finding its way towards his erect cock. As he wrapped his fingers around it, he froze for a moment. For a better effect, he needed a scenario to work with… Luckily, he found one very quickly as it was related to the very thing that ultimately resulted in that exact situation… 

* * *

_It was largely based on a reality. He met up with Serena and ended up sharing a room with her. Before discussing the matter, he invited her on date, confessed his feelings and she accepted both. They went out after sharing a kiss. The truly interesting part started only after several hours, when they returned from their date and after Ash took a shower. As he was lying on the bed, clad only in his boxers now, he watched as Serena went on to have her turn. He couldn't wait until she finishes._

 _Because he proposed her something on the date, after all. And she agreed._

 _The bathroom's door opened and Serena emerged from it, getting Ash's attention. The boy swallowed. The girl wasn't wearing pajamas, nor was she wrapped in her towel. No… She was wearing a dark, skimpy nightgown. She smiled flirtatiously while blushing slightly._

His hand started moving on his cock… Slowly at first... 

_She looked truly wonderful. The gown did a good job at emphasizing her shapes, the roundness of her hips and breasts were clearly visible, her smooth legs were nearly completely exposed… Barefoot, she slowly approached the bed, swaying her hips. Ash sat on the side of the bed and his girlfriend joined him._

" _How do I look?" she said, pointing at herself, while leaning towards him. Ash scanned her entire figure and smiled._

" _You're beautiful, Serena..." he whispered to her and he meant what he said. The amount of her exposed skin and tempting nightgown aside, she just gave him a very nice view on her cleavage. Her gaze was very deep and charming… And even her slightly wet and messed hair added to her attractiveness._

 _He was truly lucky to have such a woman at his side and he wanted her to know that. And so, he slowly made a move, his hands embraced her figure and brought her closer so that he could place a kiss on her lips. The girl closed her eyes at contact and kissed him back, her hands on his shoulders. She purred with content. But while she was quite content, Ash was not. It was not deep enough, so he intruder her mouth with his tongue._

 _The girl moaned lowly, making the boy's blood rush to where it truly mattered. With his body heating up, he loosened the embrace on her just so that his hands could travel freely around her figure until he took a handful of her breast. As he was feeling her up, the couple realized their need to breathe and pulled away from the kiss. Now, both of his hands were teasing her breasts, that were rising and falling each time Serena was taking a frantic breath. Ash looked directly into her blue eyes and she understood it as invitation to another kiss. Their faces were closing in._

 _She was wrong._

 _With a sudden motion, he pushed her firmly on the bed and then swiftly got on top to her. The girl's surprise ended just as abruptly, when Ash started to kiss her neck while sliding off her shoulder straps. Then the pokemon trainer concluded that the fabric of her nightgown was in the way, so he pulled it down to reveal pair of young, round breasts. Even in dim light, he could see Serena's blush intensifying. She looked to the side, avoiding eye contact._

" _No need to be shy, honey..." he whispered to her as he took her chin and directed it towards himself. "You are really wonderful." he complimented her and before she could possibly deny the compliment, he kissed her once again. One of his hands cupped her cheek, while other was now massaging her bare breast, his action made Serena moan into his mouth…_

Ash picked up the pace on his cock… 

_He was done kissing her. Now, he wanted only to hear her breath, gasps, moans and encouraging words, as he was cupping, licking and sucking her breasts, taking delight in the in intoxicating taste of her flesh._

" _Yes Ash… Just like that! I love you…!" Serena was moaning out, while messing up his hair and squeezing his face against her chest. Not that he minded._

 _Ash Ketchum decided to use one oh his hands to trace the smooth skin on her leg, before moving up and sliding under her nightgown. Serena let out a aufiable "eek!" when he touched her most sacred spot._

" _Look at you… Not wearing any panties," her boyfriend said to her. "And you're so wet already..." he teased her, making her face invent new shades of red. The girl stuttered and struggled with saying something back, but Ash went for the kiss on a lips, effectively muffling her. She moaned and embraced him, letting her hands trace his shoulders and back muscles. She was so focused on the kiss, she was utterly not prepared for what came next. Ash raised her nightgown with a sudden motion, exposing lower parts of her body, most notably her moist and waiting pussy._

" _W-..-wha?!" she voiced when they pulled away from the kiss and Ash was not wasting any time. He already went lower, intending to give her pussy much deserved attention. "Ash! Wait up! It's embarrassing!"_

" _That's not a big deal… You look gorgeous down there," Ash assured her with a smile, making her glare at him._

" _T- That's not the point!" she objected. She failed to predict his response. He gave her a smirk, before sitting back and grabbing the sides of his boxers and with a swift motion pulling them down. His rock-hard cock popped out, getting Serena's full attention. Ash tossed his underwear aside and his girlfriend took a few moments to stare at his shaft, finding it difficult to focus on anything else... She was busy with devouring it with her gaze and thinking what she would want to do with it._

" _See, not a big deal..." Ash said, snapping her out of it. She looked at his face, to see it marked with blush as well. Not a big deal, huh? "Now I'm much less clothed than you..." he said and traded a gaze with Serena. She gave him a shy smile and a nod, enabling him to go down on her and get his tongue occupied with her pussy._

" _Ah! Ah! Ash…! Yes…!" Serena was moaning in heat not even a minute later, as her boyfriend was working his magic with his tongue. "P- Please... Just like that!" she breathed. If his tongue doing miracles to her wasn't enough, his hands were tracing her legs and touching her ass… Wanting to make the moment even better, Serena was playing with her own breasts, cupping them, twisting and pinching her own nipples._

Ash clenched his teeth while stroking the full length of his cock. He looked at the door. He has to be as silent as possible, nobody needs to know what he is doing. 

_Having enough fun already and wanting to save her release for a grand finale, Serena begged Ash to stop his ministrations. The boy pulled away and gave her some time to compose herself. After she did, it was only fair to have a little bit of revenge. She would take good care of him now. But she won't give him head. No. She won't jerk him off either. No. She'll let him do most of the work. All she needed to to was to tell him what she had in mind. And she did._

 _And so she stayed in her current position and let the boy straddle her body, his cock on the same level as her breasts. She send him a smile with a wink and he smiled back. Apparently, Ash Ketchum didn't mind working for his pleasure. He placed his cock between her breasts and Serena squeezed them together, trapping his shaft tightly. Supporting himself with his hands on each side of the bed, he started moving his hips._

 _He began moaning and breathing heavily, earning him another smile from Serena. His dick was stroking against her flesh, sending waves of pleasure through his body, her breasts binding it nicely.. Serena herself was enjoying the view of his dick poking out of her cleavage before it was covered by her own body once again… She really was tempted to just get him off right there, wanting him to cover her face with his spunk… But then again, she needed to get off too, so it was not very practical option. She'll tease him now, then let him make sweet love with her._

 _Their gazes met and their hearts skipped a beat. Serena's from seeing the possessiveness and wildness in his eyes, while Ash's from seeing how hazed with lust she was… That made him move faster and harsher, he moaned lowly… His precum and sweat made his movements much easier..._

"Serena..." he moaned through clenched teeth and berated himself for it… He was supposed to be quiet! Reminding himself of that fact, he slowed down his movements on his dick… it wouldn't be as fast or intense, but at least it would be safer that way… And he could still add something to it… With that, his other hand joined the fun, massaging his testicles. He wondered briefly, what would it feel to have Serena do it... 

" _Are you ready, honey?" Ash asked her with a concern. He was now kneeling before her pussy and between hear spread legs, his dick in his hand, impatient and ready to explore the inside of her most private and delicate area. The girl raised her head and looked at him. Still being possessed by lust, the girl nodded… "Alright… here I go..." he said and Serena watched as he was directing his manhood to its destination…_

 _He entered her in one motion, earning him a squeal that turned into a moan… Not wasting any time, he get on top of her and started moving._

" _A- Ash!" she yelled as his dick was breaching her. "S- slow down…" she pleaded. She wanted him to give her some time to get used to it, but then their eyes met and she knew her pleading will fall on deaf ears. She realized that the boy will not be able to stop, not with all the feelings she recognized in his two orbs. She embraced his figure and dug her nails in his back, enduring his thrusts until pain disappeared and was replaced by something much better._

 _It was then when her moans become much more inviting and desperate and it was then when they prompted Ash to act some more. He halted his thrusts for a brief moment, only to grab Serena's legs and relocate them against his shoulders. He then leaned towards her as much as it was possible and shared a kalosian kiss with her, before starting moving again. The Kalos Queen was moaning in heat once again, their new position provided better angle for his dicking. Not to mention she felt more submissive and on his mercy, making her even more turned on… Likewise, Ash also enjoyed their new position and let it shown by making the ride faster and much fiercer._

 _Serena was now screaming in pleasure and thrashing wildly under his body, her mind on autopilot and demanding more. With half-lidded eyes, she was barely able too look her love in his eyes, but she did. He was breathing heavily, covered with sweat, but he send her a smile. Mutely, they both came to the same conclusion. Both agreed to finish it up while keeping their eye contact… They were moments away from cumming in unison when Ash moaned her name loudly…_

"Serena!" the boy moaned and at the same time he heard a sound. A sound that made him froze in his action. His attention snapped in the direction of opened doors, where the honey-blonde was standing.

He fucking forgot to lock the fucking door!

The girl apparently was sleeping just few moments earlier, because it took her a few more to realize what she was looking at… When she did, a dark blush appeared on her face and she started trembling, and she wasn't alone in that. Serena's gaze focused solely on him, eventually settling down on his hands wrapped around his dick... She covered her lips with her fingers as she gasped.

"I- I'm sorry!" she yelled before swiftly escaping the room and making sure to close the door behind her. It took Ash a few moments before he realized he could move again and when he did, he cursed under his breath.

Great, just great. As if this night could not get any more awkward... 

* * *

_Hah. Nothing like a nice cliffhanger at the end. Okay, so the chapter one ends here... What will happen next? Do things between Ash and Serena will get more awkward? Are_ _they going to talk it out? What does Serena think of Ash right after all that? Or maybe their next interraction will be more memorable than Ash's fantasies? You'll find that out in the next chapter!_

 _Though too bad I am not sure when I'll upload the next chapter, given that my activity on FFN is not my main focus. Far from it, actually. But hey, I hope it will be sooner than later. Until next time, folks._

 _See ya around!_

 _ZelgadisGW_


	2. Reality

_Hello there and sorry for the long wait... but here it is, the second chapter of In The Hostel Room. I am quite satisfied with what I came up with and I hope you'll end up liking what you're about to read._

 _Normally, I don't do this, but this time around I decided to answer the review right there. Just a little bit extra for the long wait:_

 _Hawkeye2006 - Yup, I expected you to read this... As for the suggestions, I am always willing to listen, but I don't think I could implement them in this chapter. Anyways, I hope you'll still like it._

 _Guest (1) - Thank you :)_

 _UltimateCCC - Depends what do you mean. If you are asking if they were touching themselves through these years, then I imagine yes._

 _Jegler00 - Yay! You don't have to wait anymore :)_

 _Darth Cygnus - Glad you enjoyed the Plane of Desire as well! You're now free to check to what extent your predictions will come true!_

 _xellos540 - Play by play commentary is appreciated, especially if it describes details you liked. Although I wonder if the one-liners format is reference to pokemon games or something :p_

 _Sir Sleeps-a-lot - Yup, young adults are horny as shit, I'm glad I was able to contribute to that scientific discovery :). I am also glad you enjoyed more than lemonish bits here, it makes me happy. And the shower scene, I am glad it turned out to be your favourite. It is among my favs here as well._

 _alonsodelvillar26 - SMASHES A._

 _Guest (2) - Well, since I'm posting this... (btw, please don't ask the questions like that as a guests because I have no way of answering them asap)._

 _WillTheArmourShipper - Hmmm... Something about your username makes me thing your'e hardcore Amourshipper, but I can't quite pace it... But it's cool you got a good laugh of this story. Hope you will enjoy this chapter as well._

 _Without further addo, let's get to the chapter!_

* * *

After leaving the bathroom, Ash noticed Serena was back in the bed already and she was facing away from him. At first glance, the Kalos Queen looked as if she was sleeping, but it was unlikely, not after what she saw recently. Ash swallowed before approaching the bed and after moment of hesitation, he sat on its edge.

They boy was sitting in silence, listening to Serena's breath for a while and what he heard told him she wasn't sleeping. Ash wondered how to proceed from there for a brief moment.

"Serena, I'm sorry," he said while not looking at the girl. He couldn't come up with anything better. Then, he heard a small motion behind him.

"I… it's okay," Serena answered in small voice. "I should be the one to apologize… For my i- intrusion…" a silence followed, so she continued. "I should have noticed you're gone… and that the bathroom was occupied," she added in embarrassment. The Kalos Queen remembered waking up and wondering if she heard her own name, before she was greeted by the silence of the night. Being awake, she recalled she had left her shirt in the bathroom and went to recover it, counting on waking up before Ash in the morning and changing swiftly before he wakes up. All of that planned while she was utterly unable to register that Ash was not in the bed anymore and the restroom was occupied.

Her brain has betrayed her with its selective stimuli filter.

Now it betrayed her again, since only now she realized she was lying in his previous spot. Ash, however, was unaware of all the chaos in the girl's head.

"No, it's my fault," he affirmed loudly, still not looking in the direction of his girlfriend. He heard rustling behind her, indicating that Serena shifted her position, presumably to look at him.

"Ash..." she started slowly. "It's really nothing to apologize for… You know-..."

"No!" he interrupted her loudly, making the girl twitch. "Stop it!" he exclaimed.

"Stop?" the girl asked. "Stop what?"

"Stop making excuses for me! You were always like that, way too forgiving for me!" Ash exclaimed once again, and he might have the point. Serena always was more civil with him than the majority of his traveling companions through the years.

"What?!" Serena responded, this time actually sitting up. "Hold on, Ash Ketchum! I never really liked you acting rash or reckless, but that doesn't mean...-"

"I acted like a pervert and you shouldn't have seen that!" the Champion of Kanto snapped, looking back at the girls face. And the girl's face was red, whether it was from anger or embarrassment couldn't be told on first glance.

"Is that so?!" she challenged, her voice risen, but before the boy could reply she continued. "In that case, I am a pervert too!" At this, Ash froze in place.

"W- what?" he verbalized the first thought in his head.

"I… I…" the Kalos Queen started in embarrassment. "I was also touching myself when thinking of you!" she admitted, probably a bit too loud, given that it was late and they were in a hostel. The young couple stared at each other for a while, despite mutual embarrassment and it was Ash who gave in to the pressure. He turned around, facing away from the girl.

"Yes..." Serena continued, this time in small voice. "If that makes you a pervert, then I am a pervert too..." she said, looking at her boyfriend. She tried to ignore the burning flames of embarrassment she felt. "I… I even did it today..." she admitted…

"T- today?" Ash asked after he managed to register Serena's words. He was guilty of exposing his perverted actions and thoughts to such a pure and charming girl. Now, he scarcely believed what he was hearing, and thus, without thinking much, he asked another question. "W- When? Where?"

It took him a second to realized what he asked, and stared at the girl with anxiety. The girl avoided his gaze, looking away. Ash was about to apologize for the question, but Serena was quicker.

"It was on the plane..." she said with difficulty. "In the restroom..."

"S- Serena..." the boy started, but the girl didn't let him finish.

"I love you..." she confessed, placing her palm around her heart. "I have for a long time and I am not ashamed of it… And I also admit I was fantasizing about you… And there were a lot of… fantasies..." Serena said with difficulty, before using significant amount of willpower to force herself to look Ash in his eyes. "Still, I don't think it was wrong. So don't be so hard on yourself over that, because you haven't done anything bad either..."

"Serena..." Ash answered slowly. "You are right… I shouldn't have act like that. I'm sorry..." he apologized and the girl responded with a smile.

"Also, don't worry… If you really screw up, I'll call you on it… I just won't be mean about it," Serena said while getting closer to him. The boy turned his head in her direction just in time to receive a kiss on the cheek. The pokemon trainer's body tensed, so Serena decided to embrace him from behind, their cheeks touching. "Don't worry. We are good, mister Ketchum..." she whispered to him in encouraging manner. Touching his bare upper body was great, although Serena would prefer to be wrapped in those strong arm of his. Ash was still tense and Serena found out why as soon as her gaze traveled down his body.

The Champion of Kanto was still visibly hard, the stretched fabric of his boxers failed to hide his arousal. Serena froze in place, her cheeks burning while Ash tensed up some more, his body experiencing both warmth of embarrassment and sheer cold of panic. The whole reason why he had turned her back on her was so that she wouldn't have to see that. The boy swallowed in silence that ensued.

"You... d- didn't finish?" The Kalos Queen asked what was on her mind and only averted her gaze, since the rest of her body seemed still frozen in space.

"No..." he said in dry voice. "After you walked in... I just couldn't and... yeah..." he finished lamely and the girl moved, releasing the boy from her embrace. She placed her hands on her burning cheeks and shook her head a few times, trying to dismiss clear her mind. She didn't knew whether she should be guilty, happy or aroused. It was so awkward!

Awkwardness of the situation was also a factor in Ash's head, but his thoughts were in a different direction. Instead of how he should feel about it, he thought of what he should do. Excusing himself and finishing what he started in the restroom seemed like a right thing course of action, but he had another option to consider. And he was willing to take that risk.

"Serena..." he said after a while, looking back at her. "Can you sit next to me?" he asked and the girl looked back at him. After a moment, she just gave him a nod and shifted her position until she was next to him. The pressure of the situation was huge and it could be felt. The young couple could feel each other's warmth and hear each other's hastened heartbeats. "Um... I want to ask something," Ash said, scratching the back of his head. Serena opened her mouth but doubted she could trust her voice right now, so she instead just nodded.

The silence followed, instead of questions. It was long enough that the girl recovered her faith in her voice.

"A- ash?" the Kalos Queen said, getting the boy's attention.

"Oh, sorry..." he smiled nervously. "Um... I just want to ask..." Ash Ketchum started once again, but found himself having trouble in wording it. Still, he was determined to ask this now, so he turned to Serena to take her palm into his... "Could we... do it right here and now?"

"You mean... have s-sex?" Serena asked after a moment and Ash cursed himself internally. Of all the words he could use, he has chosen so poor ones. Forget about 'I want you' or 'I want to make a love with you', even the most generic 'I want to have sex' would be better.

At least he didn't say 'let's fuck' or anything like that.

"Y- yes," he said, observing Serena's face as it darkened with blush, her lips were trembling. Their gaze meet and Ash noticed several things in her eyes. It was a strange mixture he has never seen before. It was mix of the look of affection she was giving him on their date, happiness, anxiety, fear and panic. But from this, he already could predict her answer.

"Um..." the pokemon performer started in small voice. Lust. Affection. Nervousness. She could see all of these and more in his eyes, so she needed to formulate her answer in response to them. And she needed to do that quickly, when she was still able to think clearly. "I am glad to hear that... It does make me feel happy and it is a big compliment..." she made an effort to keep the eye contact. "But I don't think I'm ready for that... I- it's too early..." she said slowly.

"I... understand," Ash said. He could predict that response and even if the chances for positive one were small, there was still possibility of her agreeing to it. She had feelings for him since long ago and she admitted on having fantasies about him. She admitted on touching herself while thinking of him. The chance was there. The boy nodded his head and send the girl an encouraging smile. He wanted her to know he accepted her decision, that she doesn't need to feel bad about rejecting his proposition. They were couple for only a day so far, after all.

The most important thing was, it wasn't like she was rejecting him. She was just not ready yet.

"Besides..." the Kalos Queen started again, this time more firmly. "You don't have any form of p-protection, do you?"

"Hahah... that's true!" he said nervously, scratching his head. Yet another reason why his suggestion wouldn't work. Serena giggled at that, seems like some things doesn't change. Ash, even if all-grown up, is still Ash. "Alright... I get this. I will need to do something about... this on my own" he got closer to Serena, but before the girl could get alarmed he gave her peck on the cheek. "I need to excuse myself..." he get up and just as he was about to move to the restroom he felt his girlfriend's hand on his wrist.

"Wait," she said and something in her voice made Ash obey her without question. Their gaze connected and the pokemon trainer noticed something new in her eyes. Something that was not there before. "Do it h-here!" she requested, her face aflame. Truth to be told, Ash did not fare better.

"W- what?"

"Do it here..." Serena repeated, not faltering. Ash heard that before, but that wasn't what he needed to know.

"Why?" he asked, this time more accurately. The Kalos Queen tugged on his arm, asking him to sit down and he complied. Serena took a deep breath.

"Because I intruded on you before..." she started and put her finger on her boyfriend's lip, requesting him to remain silent for a moment. "And you haven't finished because of me... So I need to take... responsibility for this."

"By making me do it... here?" Ash questioned in disbelief. "That doesn't make any s...-" he couldn't finish the sentence because Serena's hands moved towards the hem of her gown. Before the boy could find a new appreciation on how wonderful Serena looked in her attire, the girl swiftly get rid of her nightgown and tossed it aside. Ash stared at her body, now clad only in dark bra and matching panties. The boy opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"You don't have to rely on your imagination..." she said, trying but not utterly succeeding to keep her cool. She averted her gaze, feeling exactly where her boyfriend's was. "Besides..." she added uncertainly. "I want... to watch you do it..." Serena admitted, a new wave of warmth assaulting her cheeks.

"A- are you serious?" Ash said in disbelief. He asked her for sex before, true, but this was something different. He couldn't deny how attractive Serena was just in her underwear and reality was certainly better than anything his imagination could produce. Ash was still hesitating. If he went with her proposition, he would end up jerking off in front of her, utterly nude, while she'd still be in her under-...

Serena swallowed audibly and shortly after her hands went behind her back to unstrap her bra. Ash's eyes widened as he watched her. She didn't let her bra fall off, however, as she pressed her arm against her breasts. With her second hand, she slowly slid down straps from her arms and soon after, while still refusing to let the main part of the fabric fall, she liberated herself utterly from her bra. Despite her huge embarrassment, Serena sent her boyfriend a soft smile. Ash's member twitched as the girl slipped the main part of the bra off her breasts, while still covering herself with one of her forearms. She tossed the bra aside and looked at Ash with satisfaction, apparently achieving what she intended by her action.

"If you agree..." she started slowly. "I will let you see everything... All of me.." she promised, her heart beating hastily. Her boyfriend forgot how to breathe for a brief moment. Even as she was right now, he was pretty much ready to agree and with a promise to see more, his answer was now decided. He swallowed and then gave the girl a nod, receiving a shy smile in return.

In no time he found himself sitting on a bed and facing Serena, who seated herself on the opposite side. The young couple exchanged gazes, both wondered who should strip first. Ash wished it would be Serena, especially since she was still covering her breasts - not that it was of any use in hiding their enticing roundness... Still, Ash was the man here so he decided to expose himself first.

"Alright... here goes nothing..." he said in dry voice, managing to mask his nervousness quite well. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes, before grabbing the edge of his boxers and pulling them down. His erect penis popped out happily, enjoying the freedom from the restrictive fabric. Ash was not aware of Serena's reaction, so he decided to find out about it by opening his eyes.

The Kalos Queen was staring at his member while blushing madly and covering her lips with her palm. She saw a penis before in porn (thanks, Miette!), but nothing she could see there could prepare her for reality. Serena never predicted that the mere sight of Ash's cock would be so fascinating, that it would be so difficult to avert her gaze from it. She scanned the entire thing, from the tip, through the shaft and ending up on the nutsack. She couldn't help making comparison to the one she saw in that porn movie, and while she was certain that the Ketchum's manhood was not as impressive in size, she was still sure Ash was better than average. What's more, the skin on it was more smooth than what she expected and less veiny. Finally, his balls looked more full and firm instead saggy. All of that, combined with the boy's fit physique made him look very inviting...

Oh, Serena was so glad to have fallen for this man... Now, the girl realized her lips were dry and licked them, glad that her palm covered the motion - after all, what Ash could have thought if he saw her licking her lips? That she wanted to give him head? Scared of the thought, Serena looked Ash in his eyes and swallowed.

"You look... wonderful, Ash..." she said with a voice barely above the whisper and send him a small smile. The boy smiled back nervously, his face all red. "I guess it's... my turn now..." the pokemon performer said nervously. This time, she took a deep breath before she closed her eyes and moved her hands to the edge of her dark panties, exposing her breasts in the process. Swallowing audibly, she pulled her underwear down her smooth legs, her lower lips now exposed to the outside world. To make the process easier Serena decided to lift her legs a bit, she briefly wondered if Ash saw her most private part during that brief moment... Finally, the girl took off her panties from her legs completely and put them aside. Gathering her courage, she opened her eyes. She didn't expected eye contact and she was right.

With Serena's naked body before him, the pokemon trainer's gaze was naturally focused on everything but her eyes right now. Her breasts were round and firm, Ash could tell that much even when the girl was covering them, but now there was even more to admire. The nipples were very inviting in colour and shape, making Ash wonder how it would feel like to lick them and suck on them. He scanned her entire figure, her smooth skin, slim body and long legs... Ash blinked few times, realizing that her - nice, but still - legs were held together, preventing him to see what's between them. As difficult as it was at the moment, the pokemon master was gathering his thoughts of how would be the best way to ask the girl to let him see this particular spot.

Before he could achieve anything in that regard, the girl took a deep breath once again and spread her legs for him, her heart beating frantically, while Ash's skipped a beat or two, before trying to make up for it. Earlier, Ash saw Serena in both nightgown and wrapped only in towel, so he could more or less predict and imagine how her body would look like. So far, his predictions weren't far from reality, given that he had some material to work with. The only thing that was left a total mystery was the girl's most private area and because of that, until this moment, he could only imagine how it would look like. And now, the resolution of the mystery turned out to be pretty sweet and breath taking. Ash was now sure.

Serena's body wasn't that different to what he could picture, and that included the girl's pussy. His imagination and the reality seemed to merge at this moment. Ash knew the Kalos Queen quite a bit - she always wanted to look her best and Ash imagined it would include her most private area as well. And in reality, it was.

On the second thought, his imagination and reality couldn't have merged as the real Serena before him was much better than what his imagination could produce. She was real. Beautiful. Wonderful. And exposed just for him, for the man she loves. Damn it, how lucky was he?

"A- Ash?" Serena said, getting the boy to look at her face, "umm... could you?"

"Oh, yeah... right!" the pokemon trainer responded in panic, realizing the situation he was in. The girl already did her part, so he should get to do his. With that in mind, he moved his hand. He obviously jerked off before, but that didn't prevent his palm from shaking as it was reaching its destination. Finally, his fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and Ash shivered, the contact made him realize how cold his palms were. The boy ignored this, focusing instead of on the wonderful being before him, he was aware that Serena was observing him in mixture of embarrassment and anticipation. But Ketchum still had troubles with starting his self pleasure, so he decided to think what he would like to do to the girl...

Like pin her down on this very bed, enter her and fuck her like there is no tomorrow, until she screams his name...

Or maybe grab her, spread her legs and eat her out, listening to her begging for more...

Or maybe shove his waiting cock in her mouth, grabbing her head and make her work over it, before exploding with cum in her throat...

Or letting her ride his dick to her heart's content, while watching her bouncing breasts... he wouldn't mind that, not one bit!

But even with that, Ash's trembling hand still hasn't moved. He needed to get a grip! Okay, he will start on three...

One...

"You know..." Serena said in a small voice, getting Ash's attention. The boy cursed mentally - he wasn't already disappointing her, was he? "One of the... first fantasies I had with you was..." she stopped, her face all red, "...you... intruding on me in a tent..." the girl paused, looking at her boyfriend. She knew he was the one who is under immense pressure there, so she decided to help him a bit, "while I was... touching myself..." at this, she used all of her willpower to not look away, feeling his stare on her. She took a deep breath, "and it lead us to have sex..."

Ash didn't believed his heart could beat even more frantically, but he was proven wrong. "You... had a fantasy under a tent too?" he said in dry voice and his girlfriend's eyes widened in surprise. She then confirmed with a nod, before looking at her boyfriend with non-verbal question.

"Yeah, me too... " Ash elaborated, "but it was about something... in particular..." he continued, "it was us, doing it inside a tent... and you were wearing my clothes at the time..." he admitted, making the girl freeze in place.

Damn, it was similar to event that really took place! While it wasn't in any sexual context, she once wore his clothes (and what's more, she felt really good in them) and he apparently didn't mind it at the time. But now, he certainly started to have some other thoughts on the topic... The Kalos Queen saw the mental image of her, wearing his clothes but bottomless, riding his cock under a tent...

And now she realized she was already wet...

Even better was the realization that Ash's hand started moving his hand on his dick... Serena gave her boyfriend a smile, glad that exchange was enough for a small push he needed. And the boy in question was relieved... as awkward as the entire situation was and as difficult as it was for him to start, it wasn't much of a problem now. Not after realizing that he had some common ground with Serena with their thoughts... And so, Ash picked up the pace on his cock, clenching his teeth to not let the single unnecessary sound out, while his girlfriend was watching his foreskin move and stretch on his shaft...

"We also had a quickie in the dressing room..." Serena whispered, encouraging the boy even more... having a quickie in a public place was definitely an exciting idea... but not as exciting as what Ash saw before him. The Kalos Queen moved her own trembling hands between her legs, her fingers reaching her wet folds. "It was just when I became Kalos Queen... you made my day even better..." she whispered, touching her sacred spot.

Ash swallowed, clenching his dick harder. He smirked, wondering how many men from the Kalos region could only dream of seeing the Kalos Queen like that. "And how the idea of quickie under a shower feels to you?" he asked boldly.

"Really... goood..." she whispered, neither her nor Ash being sure if she was speaking about the idea or about teasing her lower lips. Serena really started enjoying herself, she clenched her teeth, trying to block moans that she will be sure to start voicing pretty soon.

"We should... try it one day..." Serena heard Ash utter between his heavy breathing. That one sentence managed to conjure up a exciting mental image. _Her standing in the shower tub, her breasts pressed up against the glass..._ To make the image more complete, she absorbed the sight before her in form of her boyfriend's body. She then implemented her into the image she had in mind... _Him standing behind her, his palms on her butt and waist, holding her in place. His hips moving, thrusting his big cock inside her wet folds... Her turning around to look at him, seeing his lean but fit body... his face, messed up hair and eyes speaking of lust and affection._

Serena closed her eyes and let out her first, albeit silent, moan.

And Ash was just amazed at the experience. The beauty before him, pleasing herself, moaning and covering her mouth... Looking at his dick, which was now leaking with pre-cum due to his effort... The pokemon trainer was close, but it was happening too fast for his own liking. He slowed down, trying to buy himself more time. He wanted this experience to last a bit longer, he wanted to see her like that much longer. He wanted to keep seeing her fingers disappear inside her folds. He wanted to keep looking at her breasts, bouncing ever so subtly by her movements... He yearned to hear her moan more. He wanted her to continue having that look in her eyes...

He craved more and decided to act on it. He stopped his movement, which was not unnoticed by Serena. She send him a strange look and before she could say anything, the pokemon trainer moved and approached her. The girl halted her action.

"A- Ash?" she said uncertainly.

"I love you," he confessed, looking her directly in her eyes. Serena froze in place at the confession, before feeling new wave of warmth and happiness overwhelming her. He did say he liked her before, but the words he just used were deeper than that. And those words proved themselves capable of inflicting even more chaos inside her head than any fantasy she could think of. Ash's hand felt on her cheeks and the distance between their faces shrunk, before the boy put his lips on top of the girl's.

"I want to touch you, Serena," Ash said after the kiss, making the girl widen her eyes. That was definitely not part of her plan for tonight... but then again, masturbation was not part of her plan either. Serena was already crossing the line she made, making her wonder where the next line should be... The girl averted her gaze. "Please," her boyfriend said, still touching her cheek, "I want to touch you and make you feel good," he whispered. Serena didn't know how to answer that. She didn't know what to think, so she decided to resort to her feelings. She moved closer to him, closing already non-existent distance between their bodies and embracing him.

"Hold me, Ash," she pleaded and her boyfriend complied, wrapping his arms around her and pressing her against his nude body. They stayed like this for a while and the Kalos Queen noticed that her anxiety was now gradually disappearing. His arms were holding her tightly and safely and she loved that... It was how she imagined them to be.

How should she answer, though?

She trusted him. She trusted that he wouldn't do anything she wouldn't be comfortable with. He would not take advantage of her. Even with the limited time she had with him, she was convinced of that. The only thing that worried her was whether she could trust herself. Will she cross the another line without noticing?

She decided to check this. Serena looked her boyfriend in the eyes, before slightly tilting her head and parting her lips. The pokemon Champion answered her mute request and leaned to kiss her once again. This kiss was different than the previous one, both for him and her. Their bodies pressed against each other in a tight hold, their lips moving against each other gently. Their hasty heartbeats seemingly in union. The loud breaths. The wetness between the girl's legs. The boy's erect dick stroking her stomach. And yet, despite the situation, the young couple did only that. Kissing and embracing themselves. Nothing more.

Their lips parted and the couple looked each other in the eyes. Serena knew her answer.

"Yes, Ash..." she said quietly, "you can..." the girl averted her gaze, while her boyfriend could have sworn his heart skipped a beat or two. He swallowed, before he moved his hand from her back. "W- wait!" Serena said, making Ketchum stop instantly.

"What's wrong?" he inquired with concern.

"N- nothing... I just want to lay down," Serena answered in a small voice. After her boyfriend gave her a nod and released her from his embrace, the girl shifted her position, lying on her back with her head hitting the pillow. She was very aware of Ash's gaze on her body, which made her remember about her embarrassment. The boy moved and soon found himself kneeling on the sheets next to her. Serena was nervous.

But Ash Ketchum was equally nervous about it. He might have some limited knowledge about how he should do that from rather... questionable sources, but still the task before him made him terrified. The boy swallowed audibly, before looking at Serena's face... He should start gently right? Not going straight for the pussy? Girls like when you start slowly, right?

With that in mind, he leaned in and captured Serena's lips in his own yet again. When the girl gladly accepted the kiss and started kissing back, Ash decided to act. He cupped her cheek, before lowering his hand, touching the skin below her neck. He moved further still and Serena didn't respond. Finally, slowly and nervously, his palm traveled in the direction of her right breast and reached its destination.

The girl shivered slightly at his touch, breaking the kiss. Ash looked at her nervously, but the girl swiftly averted her gaze and answered him with a silent nod. With this, the boy was free to explore the new sensation of the smooth and delicate skin of Serena's breasts. The boy couldn't quite explain why the Kalos Queen's breast felt so good in his palm. He gave it a squeeze, enjoying her skin, before his second hand also began occupied with other of Serena's mounds.

As for Serena, Ash's touch was new and alien to her... but not uncomfortable. The way he was touching could even be considered pleasant. Whether it was because it weren't her own hands, whether it was due to warmth of his touch or just the fact that it was Ash Ketchum, she didn't know. She was brought out of her thoughts, as the boy leaned down to kiss her neck... The girl couldn't help herself but to let out a quiet moan. The pokemon trainer traveled down her neck, placing small kisses along the way and Serena knew what his aim was. Sure enough, after he kissed her collarbone, his attention went to her breasts.

Serena uttered a quiet gasp as Ash's lips touched her delicate skin. The boy was not discouraged from hearing this, he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking it. The Kalos Queen covered her mouth to muffle her moan, as her boyfriend continued his caress, his other hand was also busy with squeezing her other breast and teasing its hardening nipple.

Having enough of the taste of her skin, Ash raised his head to look at the girl, but saw nothing that would indicate him to stop. He moved his hands down her body, waiting for a reaction. For her permission to proceed to her most private area. The girl didn't trust her voice as of right now, and she was too embarrassed to look at her boyfriend, so she spread her legs a bit, giving the boy access to her waiting pussy. The Kalos Queen could have sworn she heard him swallowing, before feeling his fingers tracing her skin on their way to their destination. The Kalosian girl covered her mouth and shut her eyes, anticipating a new sensation.

And when Ash's fingers found their way, touching her moist and most delicate area, Serena uttered a muffled moan. His fingers were tracing her clit and the way they felt was utterly different to hers and she loved that already. Ash was surprised at how delicate and silky her pussy felt. He was moving his fingers in rather circular motion, massaging the general area of her womanhood, not utterly sure what he was doing. Or whether he was doing a good job.

"Is that good?" he asked Serena in hoarse voice, as he continued his ministration. However, the girl hasn't given him any response. All that the pokemon Champion had was to observe and learn as he continued. And so, he resorted to experiment with various motions, strokes and pressures, observing her reactions, her body shifting and tensing, her hips raising and falling... the way she breathed, as he tried different things... her expressions, as he explored and learned about every inch of her clit... All in all, Ash was getting the hang of it and was able to establish a stable rhythm, being able to send waves of pleasure through her body and seeing how her reaction changes, whenever he decided to stoke her faster. And seeing her, the wonderful, lovely and beautiful woman shift, tense and hearing her moan for his efforts was one of the best rewards he could dream of.

During his exploration of her most delicate area, he managed to found one particular point of interest and he already knew what to do about it. He continued his ministrations while lying next to her, he leaned towards her face. Serena sensed it, opened her eyes and their gaze meet. Ash slowed down on caressing her pussy and Serena saw a request in his eyes. Their lips joined in a kiss, the hottest one they had so far. They were kissing, while he was touching her and making her feel good. Serena thought she has found a new level of happiness.

But she wasn't quite right yet, as the Champion made another request.

His tongue was touching her lips, asking for entrance and, after a brief moment of shock, Serena granted it. She was glad she did, as a new level of excitement reached her when Ash's tongue invaded her warm mouth. Ash, however was only starting his plan... When his tongue was dancing against hers, he attacked the spot he previously established, his fingers found their way inside her in search of the very source of her heat. The girl was not prepared for the sudden entrance and moaned loudly into Ash's mouth, making him shiver in excitement and his member twitched in response. As exciting at it was, the kiss eventually ended, and Serena covered her lips to block incoming moans once again. Her boyfriend captured her nipple with his mouth, while not stopping fingering her pussy. Ash continued pleasing the Kalos Queen while he focused on her other breast, his tongue dancing around her nipple, his lips teasing her delicate skin and his fingers penetrating her warm entrance, sending the girl into madness.

But that wasn't everything he had prepared for her. He raised his head, observing Serena's face and smiled with satisfaction. Everything he tried so far seemed to be working.. Now he could move to the next phase.

Serena was relishing herself in all new, powerful feelings and sensations that were overwhelming her senses until Ash suddenly pulled his fingers out of her damp hole... She yelped with frustration and was already opening her mouth to form her question when her legs were spread wider by her boyfriend. The girl panicked for a brief moment, until she noticed his head leaning between her legs and she froze in place. The pokemon trainer send her a look and being in heat as she was, Serena nodded with nervous smile. Her head hit the pillow and the girl waited in anticipation. She couldn't believe what she just now allowed him to, she couldn't believe she granted him permission so swiftly, without having a second thought... But she was not going to go back on it, so she just braced herself for what's to come.

But bracing herself was not enough to prepare her for it - the feeling of his tongue stroking her lower lips. The girl shivered and moaned at the new sensation and even covering her mouth couldn't prevent further moan and gasps, when Ash started circling around her labia with his tongue and tasting her juices. Her moans were like music for Ash's ears and the taste of her sacred spot was like ambrosia. As the girl was losing herself in madness, Ash's finger once again found its way inside of her pussy making her gasp. The boy started moving his finger inside her with a rapid pace, as his mouth found its way on her clitoris, sucking on it. Serena uttered yet another deep, albeit muffled moan, anticipating her incoming release and encouraging the boy to keep going.

Ash increased the pace of his fingers, moving inside her much more fiercely, while still caressing her clit with his tongue. His girlfriend was breathing more loud and more frantically by the second, her muscles were alternately tensing and relaxing, her body was shifting in place... She moaned something through her lip-covering palm and it made Ash even more excited.

It was his name.

He then retracted his hand and attacked her pussy with his mouth and tongue, his assault much more fierce than before... He wasn't just kissing or sucking at her womanhood, nor he was just using his tongue to stroke her... this time, he did her best to penetrate her, inserting it in her wet pussy and moving it aggressively against all of the best spots he managed to learn about... The girl reacted with enthusiasm, one of her hands felt on the boys head, encouraging him to give her his best... The Kalos Queen knew her point of no return was near and unavoidable... And then it happened.

She moaned loudly as her muscles tensed, raising her hips and pressing her pussy against her boyfriend's face. Her feeling of release was the most intense she ever remembered it to be and it was achieved in the most satisfying way she could imagine... And her fluids covering Ash's face did nothing to discourage the boy from continuing his ministrations. The waves of pleasure were slowly passing and the girl relaxed, her hips hitting the sheet once again as she was lying on the bed, breathing heavily and shaking, recovering after the overwhelming sensations.

Ash straightened himself up and looked at the girl with satisfaction before he asked himself the important question - what's next? True, she allowed him to please her. She even allowed him to do that orally. But - the boy's dick twitched at the thought - would she return him the favour? On one hand, she never promised him that... on the other hand, it would be awkward for him to just finish by himself, after what he did to her...

He moved in her direction and lied next to her, his head looking at her tired, but serene profile. The pokemon Champion gave her few more moments for recovery before asking his question.

"How was it?" he said. It took Serena a few more breaths to look in his direction and answer.

"...Great..." she said, her adorable but happy face all red. Her words made Ash proud, he scratched his head nervously as heat invaded his face. Before he managed to said anything back, Serena sat up, "...now, lay down and relax..." she said quietly, making the boy look at her in disbelief. "W- why are you surprised?" she asked, averting her gaze a bit. "I-it's only fair for us to change role..." Serena said, trying to summon a warm smile at her face. It only partially succeeded, due to her nervousness. Ash was equally nervous, but the prospect of being pleased by her made him much more excited. He gave her a nod, shifting his position to make himself more comfortable on the sheet. His heart beat like crazy, as Serena knelt next to him.

She swallowed audibly. Damn it, the task before her was scary. He looked down at his meaty shaft, erected and anticipating her attention. How should she go about it? Boys are supposed to be simple creatures, right? Should she just grab it and jerk him off until he comes? But then again, she wanted to do him justice... Ash did his best to please her, starting gently, making sure she really wants it before going all the way... She wanted to do right by him too.

Because of this, and also because she wanted to make things easier for herself, she leaned down to kiss him on the lips. The boy gladly accepted, their lips brushed at each other tenderly before she deepened the kiss, uttering a silent moan inside his mouth. The boy placed his palm on her neck, while the other one was tracing her hair... At the same time, Serena was cupping his cheek with one hand, while the other was busy exploring his muscles. Her fingers were occupied with tracing his chest, before traveling lower to caress his abs... The girl broke the kiss, mutely asking her boyfriend to let her go of her and he complied.

"I-is everything okay, Serena?" he inquired.

"Yes..." she confirmed with a small smile," I just needed to borrow a little bit of courage..." the girl said and Ash couldn't help but notice her attention shifted towards his most waiting part of his body. He observed as Serena took a deep breath, her face aflame, before she reached in the direction of his impatient penis. The girl hesitated an inch or two before her target, but she pursed her lips with determination and wrapped her fingers around base of his shaft. It was one of the stranger sensations she ever felt... The foreskin was soft, but the rest of his member was everything but soft...

Ash himself held his breath at her touch, clenching his teeth. Her fingers were so different to his own. They were very unsure and delicate. Serena has established her grip on his shaft and then looked at her boyfriend as in confirmation. He nodded in her direction, granting his girlfriend permission as he braced himself for what's to come. The Kalosian girl swallowed once again and started moving her palm up and down his cock, her hands trembling. In response the boy breathed heavily... his girlfriend obviously lacked experience and was very nervous about it, but still her touch was what he craved for.

"I- is that good?" Serena asked him in small, hoarse voice. She had seen him doing that before and she was sure her pace was not nearly as fast as his own.

"Y- yeah..." the pokemon trainer confirmed. "Just relax, you're doing great!" he assured her with a shy smile. The girl nodded and returned the smile, going back to the task at hand. Ash's advice seemed like an easy thing to say at first, but in time Serena found herself more relaxed and confident. She managed to establish a stable rhythm on his cock, even if her pace was leaving much to be desired in her opinion. Nonetheless, the way Ash was painting indeed indicated she was pleasing him... And as she watched the tip of his dick being covered by his foreskin, just to be exposed later, she thought of something...

She was curious about some things after all... And what better circumstance could be to satisfy her curiosity...? Especially after all the good things he did to her body... The girl swallowed yet again before making his decision and faced her boyfriend...

"Ash..." she started, getting his attention. "Could you... ummm..." she hesitated.

"What?" he asked in his confusion.

"Could you... tell me... when you are close... to... to..." at this point a new level of red invaded the girl's face.

"To cumming?" he guessed, his complexion not faring much better. The girl just nodded. "Ye-...Yeah... sure..." he confirmed to her. There was nothing unexpected about her request... he couldn't imagine her wanting him to cover her face with cum or something like that... Especially during her first time. He send her an encouraging smile and after being assured, Serena focused on his cock once again. Her palms wrapped around its very base, as her gaze concentrated of its tip. Deciding to go slowly and safely about it, she leaned towards it, her eyes closed. That simple action managed to surprise and excite her boyfriend anew.

Her lips landed on the tip of his dick in a kiss, and it twitched at the new stimuli. Serena smiled, before placing another kiss on his dick, and another on her way down, until she reached its base... Then, she decided to use her tongue and stroke his meaty shaft all the way up... to her surprise, it didn't taste bad. She couldn't say his flesh tasted especially good, but there was something unusual about it. Something that excited her, something that made her lick his dick as if it was a lollipop... And judging from the way Ash breathed, she surely was pleasing him. The girl proceeded to go for its tip again, kissing it then letting her tongue dance against it. She dared to open her eyes for a brief moment and it was enough for the gaze of the pair of lovers met.

The way he was looking at her... His desire, pleasure, thankfulness, embarrassment...

The way she was looking at him... her shyness, devotion and affection...

All those feelings, and some more, were what the couple could read from each other. They knew this encounter of their won't be the last of this nature. They were just merely starting a new journey in their lives.

The Kalos Queen decided to take things further. To pay him back for the wonderful thing he previously did to her... While still holding the base of his dick, she opened her mouth and then wrapped her lips around his cock, the action was enough for Ash's dick to twitch and its owner to utter a moan. The feeling of satisfaction reached Serena, before it faded slightly and was replaced with anxiety. She had no idea how she should do this, yet she decided to give him her best. Especially since the taste was strangely inviting...

She started moving her mouth over it and lightly sucking at it... Her movement was shallow and the girl was reluctant to go deeper than just below the tip. She was determined to give her boyfriend what he deserved, however, so she started working over his shaft using her hand once again... And that combined effort seemed to be working.

But she couldn't be sure to what degree... And oh boy, what she was doing to him felt much better than jerking off, Ash could tell! The inside of her warm mouth and her tongue were doing wonders to him... The boy's head hit the pillow as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of a loving blowjob from his girlfriend. He grabbed the sheet with his hands, his muscles tensed as Serena caressed the bottom part of his cock with her tongue. Alas, Ash was sure that he was closer and closer to reaching his fulfillment. He needed to let her know...

"Serena... I am close..." he warned her, his eyes still shout. He expected her mouth leaving his cock, exposing its tip to the outside world. He did expect her hand remaining in place. He even expected her body to shift. But he did not expect exactly how it happened.

First of all, he was surprised when Serena pressed his dick to his own body with her trembling hand. That made him open his eyes and raise his head a bit. Second, he watched at Serena shifted her position in unexpected way... To the point that her sacred entrance was hovering above his pressed dick! Ash opened his mouth to question what his girlfriend was doing, but before he managed to find his words, the girl lowered herself on the length of his cock. The couple breathed heavily at contact of their most private areas... His hardness and warmth against her delicate wetness... The contrast felt like nothing other and it was amazing... There was no penetration, but still, the contact was there...

"Serena... what...?" Ash asked, but stopped when Serena put her index finger against her lip, indicating for him to be silent. He complied and she took a deep breath, averting her gaze.

"Ash... this is the best I can do for you tonight..." she explained in a small voice, her heart beating fast and strong. "I can't let you in... but...-"

"I understand, Serena..." Ash assured the girl, the affection and gratitude overwhelming him. She won't let him penetrate her, in other words actual intercourse was out of a question. But what she had in mind was not-penetrative sex, her wet folds were already pressing against the length of his dick... The girl looked unsure, however, so Ash reached his hands towards her, his palms open and waiting. The girl gave him a smile and accepted invitation, and so, their hands joined and their fingers intertwined.

"I love you..." they said to each other before Serena lean towards him. The couple joined their lips in gentle fashion for a few moments before separating. With a boost of courage, Ash was one to start by slightly rocking his hips, the small motion encouraged Serena to start moving as well. The couple started panting heavily at the new sensation of grinding against each other and then both started uttering a quiet moans, not even bothering to stop or muffle them. Whether somebody will hear them was the last thing on their mind... The boy and the girl managed to establish a rather slow, but satisfying rhythm and despite this, the stimulation was still strong. The couple exactly knew where it would soon lead to. It became obvious to Serena when Ash's dick was twitching,his muscles were tensing and he breathed more heavily. It was oblivious to Ash all along... The time of his fulfillment was near and inevitable

And so, seconds before it hit him, he increased his pace, surprising the girl, but before she could adjust to his motion, she felt his dick throbbing as the boy moaned Serena's name... That made Kalos Queen look down, just in time to see his cum shooting at his own belly and after several seconds, the last of the cum strands landed of his body as his muscles relaxed. The girl devoured the sight of it with her gaze, before looking at the visage of her boyfriend... He had blissful expression on his face and his eyelids were closed.

With a smile on her lips, Serena gently moved from his body to lay next to him. She cuddled to him and in response he wrapped his hand around her arms, bringing her even closer and Serena let her fingers trace his chest. Their gaze joined for a brief moment before the couple decided their lips needed contact as well. After the gentle kiss, the two young lovers just rested like this for a while, lying on the sheet, with Serena absent-mindely stroking his muscles... As they breathing was becoming more calm and serene, the Kalos Queen's attention shifted towards the white strands on the boy's abs... Fascinated and curious, she moved her hands lower to trace the sticky substance, distributing it on Ash's stomach. That made the boy in question to open his eyes just in time to notice his girlfriend satisfying her curiosity more by tasting some of his seed from her finger. Knowing that the girl was unaware that he was watching her, Ash cleared his throat, making her shiver and snap her attention towards him.

Their gaze met once again and Ash sent her a smirk. Serena just looked away shyly, while blushing madly.

"I'm impressed, Serena..." he said to her.

"S-shut up!" she said back, although it lacked conviction. Ash just laughed in response, embracing the girl tighter.

But the Kalos Queen was in excellent mood. She was in relationship with the love of her life. She got to date him, she got to kiss him. She experienced a first very intimate encounter with him. She had experienced orgasm. She was loved by him.

And he wasn't tasting bad at all...

(***)

"Thank you, Serena," Ash said to his lover when she returned to the bed, clad once again in her nightgown. It was some time after they had their fun and both managed to take a shower since then.

"You really don't have to," she responded with a small smile, already cuddling up to him with gusto. It was amazing how the awkwardness of sharing a bed dissapeared just like that.

"I know," Ash said, embracing her. "But you gave so much to me... So I definitely want to thank you..."

"You're only one I ever wanted to give this..." she confessed.

"I love you..."

"I love you too, my Pokemon Master" she whispered.

"Goodnight, my Kalos Queen" he said back.

"Goodnight?" Serena asked, looking at the window... "It's almost morning already..." she stated the obvious, the first rays of the morning sun were already threatening to invade their room.

"So what?" Ash shrugged. "We can still go to sleep..."

"But our train to Pallet Town is-..." the girl started, but the pokemon trained pressed his finger against her lips.

"We can take the next one..." he shrugged it off. "And if not, we can spend another night there..." he said casually.

Ash Ketchum words might be casual but they were still Ash Ketchum's... And while the boy fell asleep soon after, he was unaware what kind of chaos he just created in his lover's head. Maybe sometimes ignorance was not bliss. 

* * *

_So, this is it. The epic tale of Ash and Serena having fantasies, then trying out the real thing... I hope that you enjoyed. I feel satisfaction for finishing this story and now I'm free to write something else. I'm sorry to say this, but I never intended to be a lemon writer or anything along these lines. While I might still write some lemons in the future, I don't want them to be main focus here._

 _I will probably not post another lemon for a while. There are just other things to focus on. There are some other AmourShipping ideas I might have. There are other Pokemon ideas I have. There are other series I am interested in as well..._

 _In particular, TodoMomo fans can expect something (hopefully) nice from me in the future... I hope it will be this year, though._

 _Take care!_


End file.
